


Holiday

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Cut and Suu finally have a honeymoon.
Relationships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



They were taking a second honeymoon, although to be honest, they had never taken a first one. For that matter, they'd never gotten married, legally speaking. Cut and Suu had referred to one another as husband and wife ever since they'd packed up the kids and moved to Saleucami, far away from galactic affairs, or so they'd hoped. No one had blinked an eye, or knew enough about the Grand Army of the Republic to wonder why the newly-named Mr. Lawquane was a dead ringer for a million or so of the GAR soldiers. There hadn't been time or money for a honeymoon, not then, and who would watch the kids for them if they did go?

That was then. Shaeeah and Jek were old enough now to mind the farm on their own for a few days. Suu had always wanted to travel the galaxy and visit the sights. She'd settle for a few days somewhere pleasant with Cut beside her.

They'd saved enough for three days on Spira. Suu hugged the kids before they headed for the spaceport, then sent them a message from the ship as soon as they were in space.

"You worry too much," Cut said. "They'll be fine."

"I know they'll be fine."

Spira was as beautiful as the stories said. Warm sand, gorgeous lights cascading over the planet's magnetic field at night, and the softest bed Suu had ever slept in at the hotel. She'd never known such luxury, not even in the long ago days before the children, before this wonderful man had dropped into her life and changed everything for the better.

Spira was also a bit dull, to be honest. She'd expected such expensive enjoyment to provide a bit more entertainment. She didn't mind relaxing with a tasty drink in her hand, admiring her husband in his swimming shorts. He might be aging faster than she, but she loved every wrinkle forming on his face, and working on their farm had kept his muscles strong. She enjoyed this time with him, even if she was a bit bored and missed the children.

"You know they're fine," Cut said over dinner on their last night, reading her eyes.

"Of course," she said, and they abandoned dinner to enjoy the nice soft bed again.

Pirates attacked their ship shortly after takeoff, before they went into hyperspace. Their fellow passengers screamed and ran, although where they thought they'd run to was anyone's guess. Suu gathered the scared people she could find into a large stateroom, and told them to wait. Cut took down a pirate with a well-timed kick and stole his blaster rifle, which he used to relieve a second pirate of his rifle for Suu.

The other passengers watched them with concern. One of them asked Cut, "Are you sure you know how to use that?"

Suu gave her husband a fond smile. "How soon they forget. Ready?"

He nodded, and they made their way out of the stateroom and towards the sounds of the fighting.

Now this was fun!


End file.
